


陷落玫瑰色

by BLUEEEL



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEEEL/pseuds/BLUEEEL
Kudos: 4





	陷落玫瑰色

陷落玫瑰色

经纪人nook打电话给钟鹏的时候，他还在阿塔潘的身体里。  
不满钟鹏被手机铃声分走注意力，阿塔潘恶作剧般用自己那双比一般女孩子还要细直的双腿用力地夹紧了钟鹏的腰，白嫩的双手却松松地搂抱着钟鹏的脖子，缓缓压向自己，在钟鹏快要吻到自己的时候，却略微用力地咬了一下钟鹏因为过分使用而变得红润的嘴唇，这是对钟鹏不专心的惩罚。  
“不准接。”阿塔潘的声音细细弱弱，隐藏着一点撒娇的意味。  
钟鹏知道阿塔潘在想什么，他害怕电话是他女朋友Mook打来的。他还没有告诉阿塔潘，以后Mook没什么事情不会再打电话给自己了。他也不会像之前那样，做到一半把阿塔潘丢下，只因为Mook一个电话。  
“知道了，不接。”  
钟鹏宠溺地含住阿塔潘饱满的嘴唇，讨好地吮吸着，下身却坚定地推进，听阿塔潘在自己身下奶声奶气地呻吟。  
“慢一点～”  
钟鹏从善如流地停了一秒。  
“叫两声好听的。”  
“老公～”  
一声老公叫出口之后，阿塔潘面对地是更激烈地冲撞。

钟鹏换好衣服之后，阿塔潘还懒懒地躺在床上。完事之后，钟鹏给他清理完就把他抱到床上，用柔软的大毯子裹起来。阿塔潘觉得自己全身上下都很酸软，于是他就露着颗栗色的小脑袋在外面，一动不动，像个乖巧的襁褓里的小婴儿。  
nook姐没有坚持给钟鹏打电话，只发了信息说有要事要商量，让钟鹏去公司一趟。  
钟鹏看了信息，在阿塔潘额头轻轻一吻，就出门了。  
阿塔潘不会问他要去哪里。钟鹏也习惯了他和阿塔潘之间不需要任何报备。  
其实刚在一起的时候，他们还不是这样的。  
那个时候的阿塔潘对于钟鹏要去哪里永远都很感兴趣。但是得到的答案一般都是Mook，久而久之，阿塔潘不愿意再问，钟鹏也乐得轻松。  
如果钟鹏想要的爱情是纯白的，那么他跟阿塔潘之间，就是极致的黑，如果他们这样称得上是爱情的话。

“nook姐，你找我？”  
“嗯，你来了，坐下慢慢说。”  
……  
“所以现在公司的意思是要我跟阿塔潘解绑？”  
“是的，这对你们彼此的职业生涯都有好处。”  
“我不同意，阿塔潘也不会同意的。”  
“他已经同意了。”  
“什么？”  
钟鹏实在是无法相信nook的话，虽然nook姐从来不会在工作的事情上开玩笑。  
钟鹏再次回到家的时候，阿塔潘已经走了，还很贴心地带走了生活垃圾。房间里空空荡荡，一点痕迹都没有留下。  
钟鹏有一点想要打电话给阿塔潘，问一下nook姐说的事情是不是真的。但是冷静下来之后，钟鹏越想越觉得，应该就是真的。这是阿塔潘会答应的事情。  
虽然在娱乐圈混迹多年，阿塔潘还是随心所欲地跟个小孩一样，信奉及时行乐，对于职业的规划可以说是没有。空有一身演技，但是不会推销自己，在新人辈出的影视圈，阿塔潘近年接到的剧越发少了，人气也大不如前。两个人的差距越来越大，不少钟鹏的唯粉对他们这对营业多年的cp怨气很大。  
钟鹏很清楚，如果nook姐说，他们解绑，会有利于他的前途，那阿塔潘是一定会答应的。

虽然钟鹏很了解阿塔潘，但是这件事情他还是猜错了，因为解绑，是阿塔潘先提出来的。  
两个人营业也好几年了，虽然积累了一批忠实的cp粉，但是最近不可避免地出现了颓势。尤其是钟鹏的正剧播出后，他和剧中的女演员因为新鲜的搭配加上讨喜的剧情受到了很多粉丝的喜爱。  
解绑之后，可能短期内对钟鹏和阿塔潘都有不利的影响，但是长期来看，对钟鹏来说，的确是利大于弊的。  
既然迟早都要解绑的，那由我来放你走，是最好不过的结局了。  
钟鹏没有去问阿塔潘关于解绑的事情，反正他不打算听从公司的安排。然而接下来很长的一段时间里面，他拍戏综艺连轴转，竟也没机会跟阿塔潘碰上面。  
他们之前忙起来的时候，也会很长时间见不到面，但是一般来说阿塔潘都会主动联系自己。但是这一次，阿塔潘不知道在忙什么，一直没有联系自己，他明明记得阿塔潘最近没什么工作。  
没想到钟鹏再见到阿塔潘是在娱乐新闻上。阿塔潘和一个素人女生被娱记拍到在街边拥吻。一时之间舆论哗然。阿塔潘一直没有回应，这种暧昧的态度被众人当成默认，cp粉也由一开始的不相信纷纷倒戈变成钟鹏的唯粉，更有甚者，在推特上面公开辱骂阿塔潘。  
几天之内，阿塔潘的世界分离解构，虽然已经预想到了后果，但是难听的谩骂，甚至是对他人身的攻击还是让他觉得难以接受。  
这就是众叛亲离的感觉吗？

新闻刚出来的时候钟鹏疯了一样满世界找阿塔潘。但是阿塔潘跟人间蒸发了一样，电话不接，信息不读，连家都不回。  
偏偏那几天钟鹏的工作很多，他每天都顶着硕大的黑眼圈出入片场，被化妆师骂个狗血淋头。  
在钟鹏等不及想要去报警的时候，阿塔潘更新了推特，承认了自己正在与素人谈恋爱，希望大家给予他足够私人空间并诚恳地向粉丝道歉。  
这件事情发生之后，钟鹏终于打通了阿塔潘的电话。  
“阿塔潘你是怎么回事？那女人又是谁？”  
“对不起哥，这次事情肯定麻烦到你了吧？”  
确实，在记者们也找不到阿塔潘的时候，所有人都一窝蜂去找钟鹏，钟鹏疲于应对记者的长枪短炮，幸好经纪人nook姐一直跟着钟鹏，关键时刻帮他解围，不然可能又会爆出钟鹏怒怼记者的新闻。  
“先不聊这个，你先说你是怎么回事？”钟鹏简直想顺着手机把那头的阿塔潘揪出来狠狠骂一顿，虽然他舍不得。  
“就是我在推上说的那样，我恋爱了。”阿塔潘一个人躲在酒店的被窝里，明明泰国四季如夏，但是他却在瑟瑟发抖。他真的觉得很害怕，眼下发生的事情是他自己选择的，他也预想过这样的后果，但是他还是很害怕，害怕得快要死掉了。  
“你放屁！你现在在哪里？我去找你。”钟鹏觉得自己要被这小东西气死了。这几天自己发了疯一样找他，他说他恋爱了？他也敢？  
“反正我最近也没工作，等下次节目录制，我会出现的。”阿塔潘本来就觉得有点委屈，被钟鹏一吼，声音都发着抖，带着哭腔。  
“阿塔潘，你听话，告诉我你现在在哪里好吗？我很担心你。”钟鹏听到阿塔潘的声音心一软，就再也凶不起来了。当务之急，他要跟阿塔潘见一面。  
“我会照顾好自己的。papii，byebye。”说完阿塔潘就挂了电话，忍不住哭了起来。

阿塔潘挂了他电话，钟鹏本该怒火中烧，但是一想到阿塔潘声音里面的哭腔，又觉得心疼得不得了。他总觉得自己遗漏了一些很重要的事情。事情发展成这样，太急太快，太顺理成章。明明公司才告诉他，要他跟阿塔潘解绑，转眼阿塔潘就被拍到恋爱实锤，而且阿塔潘还承认了，这根本就不合理！  
钟鹏觉得问题可能出在公司上，连忙出门去找nook姐。  
“nook姐，阿塔潘的事情，是不是公司的意思？”钟鹏开门见山。  
“你怎么会怎么想？阿塔潘也是公司的艺人。”nook的表情不像是说谎，“虽然公司本来也有意让你们慢慢解绑，但是不会用这种方式，这种自杀式解绑对阿塔潘伤害太大，公司是不可能这样做的。”  
“那阿塔潘怎么会……”钟鹏百思不得其解。  
“其实我也觉得奇怪，而且最开始是阿塔潘提出来想解绑的，那个时候公司都没有正式做这个决定。”  
nook姐的话让钟鹏很震惊，他完全想不到为什么阿塔潘要这样做。就连nook告诉自己，公司想让他们解绑那天，他跟阿塔潘还在一起，阿塔潘完全没有表现出异常。  
太多的疑问让钟鹏迫不及待地想要见到阿塔潘。  
“nook姐，你一定知道阿塔潘在哪里吧？”之前钟鹏找阿塔潘的时候问过nook很多次，nook每次都回答不知道，但是现在看来，什么都不知道的，可能只有自己一个人。  
“不知道。”nook姐还是否认了。  
“nook姐求求你，我真的有很急的事情想要跟阿塔潘商量，求求你告诉我，我知道你一定知道。”  
从来都不会求任何人的钟鹏第一次放下身段去求别人，但是nook姐还是摇了摇头，坚称自己不知道。  
“既然阿塔潘失踪没问题，那我从明天开始也失踪应该也没问题吧？”钟鹏眼睛直直地盯着nook，眼神里半是威胁半是请求。  
“你！”nook不可能在阿塔潘消失的情况下再让钟鹏消失，她再一次觉得自己这个经纪人真的当的很辛苦。这两个兔崽子，一个哭得像个猪头求她不要告诉钟鹏自己在哪，一个威胁自己不交出阿塔潘下落就要玩失踪。好啊，她这个经纪人不要面子的！  
“四季酒店。”  
算了算了，没必要为了一份工作气坏自己。nook深呼一口气，那边钟鹏已经跑走了。  
“301房啊，钟鹏你慢点跑！”  
“谢谢nook姐——”  
钟鹏的声音越来越小。

“叮咚，客房服务。”  
“噢，来了，请等一下～”  
咔嚓。  
门一开，阿塔潘就被迅速从门外进来的人紧紧抱住了。  
“你放开！”惊慌失措的阿塔潘疯狂反抗。  
“是我。”  
钟鹏两个字就让阿塔潘安静了下来。钟鹏轻轻关上房门，再把阿塔潘紧紧抱住。  
“吃饭了吗？”  
钟鹏也没想到自己见到阿塔潘问的第一个问题是，你吃饭了吗？明明他还有很多问题想要问。但是怀里的人，比上一次见面又消瘦了很多，钟鹏的心隐隐作痛，觉得自己快不能呼吸了。  
“没吃……”阿塔潘在钟鹏怀里偷偷地流着眼泪，咬着嘴唇，生怕自己哭出声音来。但是一直颤抖的身体却泄露了他。  
“怎么不吃饭？”钟鹏轻轻松开阿塔潘，用手轻轻地拭去阿塔潘的眼泪，眼睛里全是心疼。  
“在等，客房，服务。”阿塔潘声音闷闷的，哭得有点上气不接下气了，一句话要分三次说。  
钟鹏把阿塔潘带到床边让他坐下，自己站在他身前，轻轻抚摸他的背。  
自始至终阿塔潘都不敢回抱钟鹏，两只手可怜地撑着床沿。  
“叮咚，客房服务。”这次是真的客房服务。  
钟鹏走到门口接过餐食，付过小费，再关上门，他把食物放到床边的桌子上，又走回阿塔潘身前。  
“饿了吗？先吃东西？”钟鹏蹲在阿塔潘前面，珍惜地牵着阿塔潘的双手，抬起头看他，阿塔潘眼睛肿肿的，看起来更可怜了。  
“嗯……”阿塔潘还没哭完，钟鹏就默默地看着他，偶尔用手去给他擦眼泪。  
等到阿塔潘平静下来，钟鹏才牵着阿塔潘去吃饭。  
这一顿饭阿塔潘吃得很慢也很安静。他没有主动和钟鹏说一句话，钟鹏不想打扰阿塔潘吃饭，也一句话都没有说，只静静地看着阿塔潘，给他递水和餐巾纸。  
阿塔潘吃完之后，才后知后觉开始慌，这次钟鹏找到他肯定是要质问他的，可能还要骂他。虽然他早就做好了心理准备，但是怎么说心里都还是有点怕怕的。

“吃饱了吗？”钟鹏用手指轻轻地擦了擦阿塔潘的嘴角，明明上面什么东西都没有。  
“嗯，吃饱了。”阿塔潘老老实实回答。  
“真的谈恋爱了吗？”钟鹏目光如炬，看向阿塔潘的目光仿佛要将他看穿一样。  
“嗯。”阿塔潘不怕死地点点头，视线趁机看向别的地方。  
“看着我阿塔潘，不要说谎。你说谎的话我都知道。”钟鹏语气淡淡的，听起来漫不经心，仿佛还在延续阿塔潘有没有吃饱这个话题。  
“这不重要。”阿塔潘觉得现在也不是斗气的时候，更何况他从来都不是在赌气，他只是做了他认为对的决定。  
“不，这很重要。”钟鹏的回答依旧很克制，但是阿塔潘已经明显听出来危险的气息。  
“我年纪也不小了，谈恋爱也很正常吧？虽然我们是营业cp，但是你可以有女朋友的话，我谈恋爱应该也没什么不行吧？”阿塔潘决定跟钟鹏讲道理。  
“我跟Mook分手了。”  
“你跟Mook分……什么？什么时候的事情？”阿塔潘惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“在我们上一次见面之前。”阿塔潘瞪大眼睛的样子怪可爱的，钟鹏忍不住多看了几眼。  
“你之前也没有告诉我……”阿塔潘惊讶过后，又是莫名的情绪低落。这么重要的事情钟鹏也不说，还不是因为不把自己当一回事。  
“我之前认为，没必要告诉你。”钟鹏如实回答。  
“是啊，你没必要告诉我，那我谈恋爱应该也跟你没关系吧？你为什么还要来找我？还一副很关心我的样子！”阿塔潘被钟鹏的回答踩到逆鳞，他觉得自己现在的样子一定很像是泼妇。  
“对不起阿塔潘，我承认之前是我想错了。你对我来说很重要，我应该第一个告诉你。”应该第一个告诉你，我分手了，也应该第一个告诉你，你对我来说，很重要。  
“……”阿塔潘还没有从钟鹏的话里理出头绪。  
“你真的爱上那个女孩了吗？”钟鹏的声音里面带着一丝哀求，他半跪在地上，看着坐在床边的阿塔潘，脆弱得就像是如果阿塔潘回答是，他就会因为心碎死去。  
“钟鹏……”阿塔潘答非所问，“你不要再扰乱我了……”  
你不是总是装成一副喜欢我的样子，然后转身去爱别人。你到底想听到我什么答案呢？  
“对不起阿塔潘，我之前，是不是一直在伤害你……”钟鹏不敢再看阿塔潘，他低着头，眼泪滴到了阿塔潘光裸的脚背上。  
对不起。明明我有女朋友，却要你跟我在一起。  
对不起。在无数次选择中，丢下你自己一个人。  
对不起。这么久了，才知道你有多重要。  
对不起，我现在才发现，我很爱你。  
“其实也不全是你的错，是我对不起Mook，我不该对你有贪念。”阿塔潘的声音很平静，他已经流了太多眼泪了，不想再哭了。现在这样，把卑劣的自己剖析开来，他觉得好多了。  
贪求不属于自己的东西，就要受到惩罚。  
他早就做好迎接这一天的准备了。

两个人的情绪都很低落。  
钟鹏已经多多少少猜到事情的原委了。他不想，也不能再逼问阿塔潘。如果一开始不是他在没有和Mook完全了断的情况下和阿塔潘在一起，也许阿塔潘就不会用这么决绝的方式让两个人解绑。他知道阿塔潘是在惩罚自己，他也知道，应该受惩罚的，其实是他自己才对。  
钟鹏在地板上跪着，觉得自己的腿快要失去知觉的时候，阿塔潘开口了，“你回去吧，既然被你找到了，我明天也回家了。”  
“你能不能先扶我起来……”  
阿塔潘把钟鹏从地上扶起来，两个人坐在床边，又是一阵沉默。  
“你还不回去吗？”阿塔潘觉得累了。情绪过分激动之后，人总是会比较疲惫的。  
“我留在这不行吗？我好久没见到你了。”钟鹏又露出那种苦苦哀求的表情，阿塔潘觉得他演技真的进步了。  
“行吧，那我现在回家。”阿塔潘说完就要站起来。  
“不准走！”钟鹏也站起来把阿塔潘从背后抱住，两个人摔在床上。  
意料之外的，阿塔潘没有挣扎，就任他这样抱着。  
“钟鹏，我累了。”阿塔潘的声音很轻，轻到钟鹏怀疑自己是不是听错了。  
“我抱着你睡好吗？”钟鹏一侧身，让阿塔潘也躺在床上，他从背后紧紧抱着阿塔潘，怕他突然跑掉。  
“可是钟鹏，你又不喜欢我，现在我们解绑了，不是很好吗？”阿塔潘没有挣开钟鹏，他轻轻闭上了眼睛。这一段感情，这一段时间，都让他很疲惫。  
“喜欢的，我喜欢你的。”钟鹏这几天发现，他对阿塔潘何止是喜欢，简直恨不得用个笼子把他装起来，天天放在身边，日日夜夜看着。  
“如果你喜欢我，会一次次丢下我跑掉吗？如果你喜欢我，为什么不先跟女朋友分手再和我在一起？如果你喜欢我，为什么总是一副高高在上的样子？……”阿塔潘越说越愤懑，好不容易平静下来的心情又变得激动起来。  
“对不起对不起对不起，你不要生气，是我发现得太晚了，以前是我不对。”钟鹏又再抱紧了一些，嘴里忙着道歉，好不容易找到了，抱住了，他可不想又被阿塔潘跑掉。  
“我已经不想相信你了。”阿塔潘叹了口气，摇了摇头。  
钟鹏轻轻地吻在阿塔潘头顶上，用最温柔的声音请求，“再给papii一次机会也不行吗？”  
“求你了～”  
钟鹏这种八百年不撒一次娇的人突然撒娇，让整个氛围都变得诡异起来，阿塔潘甚至怀疑自己身后这个男人被鬼上身了。  
“睡觉吧，明天再说。”阿塔潘挣开钟鹏的手，又被钟鹏紧紧抱回，“那你也不准走！”  
“我去洗澡！”阿塔潘觉得钟鹏真的很烦人。  
“那我也去。”

两个人真的认认真真地洗了个澡。虽然钟鹏眼睛一直不安分地乱瞟，但是阿塔潘眼睛还肿着，钟鹏一看就心疼，一心疼就不敢轻举妄动。  
洗完澡之后，阿塔潘乖乖地让钟鹏给自己擦头发，两个人好像回到了事情发生以前一样。  
“好的，擦干了！”钟鹏在阿塔潘的左脸上重重地亲了一口，像在逗小孩一样。  
“要帮你吗？”阿塔潘看着钟鹏还湿漉漉的发尾。  
“好啊。”钟鹏莫名羞涩了起来。  
钟鹏低着头让阿塔潘帮自己擦头发，阿塔潘擦着擦着开始公报私仇，力气大得钟鹏觉得自己头要掉了。  
“头要掉了宝贝。”钟鹏语气宠溺。  
“不准这样叫我！”阿塔潘把毛巾从钟鹏头上拿下来扔给钟鹏，“自己擦。”  
钟鹏擦完头发之后，又回到了床上，阿塔潘平躺在一侧，不知道在想什么。  
“在想什么？”钟鹏靠近阿塔潘，伸手把他搂进怀里。  
“在想你今天说过的话。”阿塔潘还是没有回抱钟鹏。  
“哪一句？”钟鹏亲了亲阿塔潘的额头。  
“每一句。”阿塔潘不会告诉钟鹏自己重点回想，可以证明钟鹏喜欢自己的那几句。  
“宝贝，想听哪一句告诉我，我再说给你听。”钟鹏的手指轻轻摩擦在阿塔潘的嘴唇上。  
“如果不是真心的，说多少次都没用。”阿塔潘赌气地咬住了钟鹏的手指。  
“宝贝，你这样很危险，会让我想起来一些会让你害羞的事情。”钟鹏看着自己在阿塔潘嘴里的手指，暧昧地笑了笑。  
阿塔潘赶紧把钟鹏手指吐出来，“闭嘴！”  
“不能闭嘴，我的宝贝还没有相信我。”钟鹏深情款款地看着阿塔潘，“你要怎么样才能相信我是真心的？公开出柜？”  
“不准！”阿塔潘赶紧捂住他的嘴巴，钟鹏趁机亲了亲阿塔潘的掌心。  
“我不要你这样。我想要的不是这个。”阿塔潘收回手掌，摇了摇头。  
“你想要什么？”钟鹏已经做好准备，除了让他离开他，不管阿塔潘想要什么，他都答应。  
“想要你好好的。”  
不管和谁在一起，不管爱谁，不管做什么，都只想要你好好的。  
钟鹏顾不得阿塔潘同不同意，朝那张柔软的饱满嘴唇吻了上去。是熟悉的牙膏的味道，让人安心的阿塔潘的味道。  
阿塔潘只挣扎了一秒就放弃了，他真的好想好想钟鹏啊。

第二天早上，阿塔潘在钟鹏怀里醒来。这是他最近一段时间睡得最踏实的一次。  
阿塔潘习惯性地想要看一眼手机，发现有好几条新信息。点开信息阿塔潘吓了一跳，因为每一条都显示有人给自己的银行账户转了钱，有一个金额还特别大。  
“早上好。”钟鹏先给了阿塔潘一个早安吻，“收到钱了吗？”  
“这，这是怎么一回事？”阿塔潘不明白钟鹏在做什么。  
“我在想怎么样能让你相信我。”钟鹏深情地看着阿塔潘，“这几乎是我全部的钱了，我知道你喜欢购物，都给你花吧。”  
“你疯了？”阿塔潘皱了皱眉头。  
“我所有的钱都给你了还不能说明我有多爱你吗？”钟鹏轻轻抚摸阿塔潘的眉头，又在额头上印了个吻。  
“你不怕我全部花光吗？”众所周知，阿塔潘花钱的速度可是一流的。  
“怕啊，但是我更怕你不相信我。”钟鹏一想到自己前半生的积蓄就这样没了还觉得心肝颤，但是一想到后半生有阿塔潘这个可爱小东西陪着自己，他又觉得值。“你现在想跑都不行了，不然我就告诉大家，你欺骗我的感情，还骗走我全副身家。”  
“钟鹏哥你是流氓吗？”阿塔潘被钟鹏的强盗逻辑气到了。  
“我可以是。”说着说着，钟鹏就开始对阿塔潘上下其手。  
“停！别摸了！今天不用工作吗？”阿塔潘记得钟鹏最近都很忙。  
“先亲一个。”钟鹏一边揉着阿塔潘丰满的臀肉一边耍流氓。  
“再摸就不亲了！”阿塔潘快气死了。  
“不摸了不摸了老婆亲亲。”  
于是钟鹏如愿以偿再次亲到阿塔潘。

阿塔潘最终还是把钟鹏转给自己的钱全数退回。他们的cp就算是解绑了，他也不至于在这个圈混不下去，在遇到钟鹏之前，他自己一个人也过得挺好的。或许，对他来说，这次的解绑也是机遇。  
而钟鹏则拒绝公司再给他安排的任何cp，该拍戏拍戏，该宣传宣传，宣传期一过，就不会再有多余互动。  
两个人明面上还是朋友关系，私底下却变成了情侣。  
公司对他们这种让人费解的行为摸不着头脑，但是不干涉，毕竟这两个人都不是省油的灯，闹起来，要命。  
唯一露出端倪的是，钟鹏一天比一天温柔。对待工作人员还有小朋友，都比从前更有耐心。  
就是爱财如命的个性愈发严重了，脑子里除了赚钱就是他家宝贝，要么就是赚钱给他家宝贝。总之人生意义只有这两个了，简单来说，就是阿塔潘三个字 。  
而阿塔潘也凭借自己优秀的演技获得电影的演出机会，在顺利获奖之后名声大噪。

“宝贝，我好想你。”  
自从阿塔潘进组拍戏之后，钟鹏已经一个星期没见到人了，好不容易今天阿塔潘在家休息，钟鹏更要死死缠着他。  
“嗯～”行动派阿塔潘亲了钟鹏一口。  
“宝贝你真好闻。”不知道什么时候，钟鹏替换阿塔潘成了亲吻脖子的疯狂爱好者，总之他十分热衷于在阿塔潘脖子上留下吻痕，让阿塔潘的化妆师尤为痛恨。  
“嗯～”行动派阿塔潘又亲了钟鹏一口。  
“宝贝你——”  
“你话太多了！”阿塔潘翻身一把压住钟鹏，利落地脱掉自己的上衣。  
阿塔潘把钟鹏的上衣掀起，盖住脑袋，细密的吻落在钟鹏的脖子和胸膛上。  
钟鹏的双手轻轻抚摸着阿塔潘的背，像是在抚摸钟爱的小猫。他放任阿塔潘在自己身上上下其手，还顺从地把衣服裤子扒个干净。  
除了那玩意儿不太受控制之外，钟鹏觉得自己就像是阿塔潘手里的玩具熊，任其摆布。  
“你好懒～”阿塔潘坐在钟鹏腰上，嘟着嘴不满地看着钟鹏。  
“我以为你喜欢自己来。”说完钟鹏就不怀好意地反客为主，把阿塔潘重新压在身下。  
“最近累了吧？黑眼圈都出来了。”钟鹏亲了亲阿塔潘的眼睛。  
然后是眼睛，鼻梁，脸颊，最后是嘴巴。  
“嗯～有一点。”阿塔潘伸手抱住钟鹏的背，在上面无意识地抚摸。  
“不要太累了，我心疼。”钟鹏又从脖子，肩膀往下，一直吻到可爱的小肚脐。  
“知道了，嗯～”阿塔潘轻轻抓着钟鹏的头发，开始随着钟鹏的吞吐，动情地喘起来。  
钟鹏极尽耐心地抚摸，开拓，再进攻。阿塔潘细瘦的腰肢由一开始轻轻晃动，变得越来越激烈。  
最后的时刻，钟鹏把阿塔潘紧紧抱在怀里。  
阿塔潘动情的声音哑哑的，纯情又性感，钟鹏要把它们全都藏进怀里，不让任何人听到。  
“还要吗？”钟鹏轻轻咬着阿塔潘的耳朵，感受阿塔潘在自己身下轻轻颤动。  
“不要～”阿塔潘就连拒绝，声音也像喵叫。  
“都听你的～”钟鹏像是哄孩子一样，轻轻抚摸阿塔潘的头发，也轻轻怕打阿塔潘的背。  
他差一点就丢了这个全心全意爱着自己的宝贝。幸好，幸好。

也许以后的日子还会有很多困难，但是只要你相信我，你在我身边，我就什么都不在乎了。  
你要记得，没有什么事情比你更重要了。  
而我，会一直像现在这样，爱着你。

——end——


End file.
